FML
by Nico-lovin-4ever
Summary: Percy and Nico are best friends until, one day, everything changes and its enough to make them say FML. Now, what are these two heroes to do? PERCO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my friends! This is, obviously, Nicolovin4ever speaking. I've decided that Perco is freaking adorable and I needed to write a fic just about them. Am I the only one who thinks the hottest guys in PJatO's would be a freaking sexy couple if they hooked up? Ok, so it wouldn't be fair to our female characters, but hey, you give and you take. So I hope you like this first chapter, it's been rattling in my head for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides a pair of pants and a hairbrush. So, no, I don't own Rick Riordan's characters/setting. **

Nicos pov

I fell in love with Percy Jackson on your average Tuesday morning in June. I don't know why a shirtless Percy, on top of me, sweating, with a look of bliss on his face turned me on. All I know is that it did.

Let's jump right in.

That fateful day, Percy and I had decided that camp activities kinda sucked, for many different reasons. So we headed off to the empty arena where we could spend our day breaking flesh and limbs with all the built up anger and stress. A good best friend activity for the day.

"Do you think Chiron'll get too mad at us?" I asked as we walked up to the arena doors. Not that I cared, but it would be nice to make plans around my kitchen duty schedule.

"Ahhh, people skip everyday and they aren't the heroes of Olympus/camp seniors like us two. We'll be fine. Now Annabeth…I don't know if we'll make it through that," he answered, adding a sigh at the end. As much as they both don't want to believe it, him and Annabeth have been having some problems lately. According to Percy, Annabeths just so uptight and…annoying, while he's a laid back type pf guy. That's part of the reason we were even here, avoiding Annabeths wrath from their fight last night.

"Well we better practice hard so we can take her later on," I added, drawing out a laugh from Percy. As weird as it was to me, I loved that sound. It was like bells ringing, birds chirping, and zombies moaning all in one sound. Incredible. Of course, I would never tell him that. Nor would I tell him he looks amazing in both blue and green, his hair is soft and perfect everyday, or his eyes looked so warm and beautiful when he laughed. No, I would never do that. I was convinced it was just teenage boy hormones, a phase, and I would get over it.

As I joined in with a laugh, we arrived at the doors to the arena. I pulled them open and held the door for Percy, receiving a bow from him. I snickered, making fun of him, but it was kinda hard when his butt looked so….No Nico! Why am I thinking these things? I'm not gay, I like girls. Even at only seventeen, I've slept with three girls and had seven girlfriends. Never any that were men, well, that I know of. Nico. Is. Not. Gay. End of story. Continue on…

Inside, the smell of blood, sweat, and Febreze wafted in my nose, signaling the Harpies had just cleaned. The sunlight beamed inside from openings in the building and a breeze came in from somewhere. A perfect day for some beating with my obsidian sword. Hehaha!

Since we were already in our armor and our swords in hand, we just went at it. Not like, went at it, as in…you know what I mean. He beat me that time, then again, and, uhhh, then again. Well, he was pretty good. You don't just become an Olympus hero by ALMOST being the best swordsman ever. So even my freaking awesome obsidian couldn't keep me safe from the wrath of Percy Jackson.

After ten or so games, the arena started to become dangerously hot. We both were sweating like pigs and panting. Hey, at least it was good to know I was somewhat of a challenge to him.

"Lets…take a…water break," he breathed, pointing over to the magical water jugs. No matter how much water was used, it was always full and ice cold.

We both filled a Styrofoam cup up to the brim with water then chugged it, not even tasting it. Ahhh, refreshing. After five more times of refilling the small cups, Percy started to rip his shirt off his back. I sighed inwardly, _please don't. _My hormones will be raging!

"Watcha doin'?" I questioned casually.

"It's hot, don't you want to take off your shirt?" he responded with a question. Did I seriously just imagine him saying that in a totally different scenario with a voice suspiciously seductive? Probably.

"Ummmm n-no. Shirts will make us sweat more which will, in turn, make us loose m-more weight?" I stuttered. I talked like a gay scientist when I got nervous, a habit.

He looked playfully offended and, mocking an Aphrodite girl, exclaimed, "Are you saying I'm fat, Nico?" he laughed, "Whatever, I'm taking my shirt off. I think you don't want to because you know I have way better abs than you."

Oh no he didn't, "Right, Percy. YOU have better abs than me. Fine, I'll take it off, just to show you what a mans abs should look like."

We both ripped our shirts off and looked at each others abs. His were, for lack of a better word, hot but I could tell he was impressed by my six-pack. I looked back up to meet his eyes and saw a slight blush on his face. A BLUSH? WTF!

"Ummmm, yeah, they are good. Ready to get back to work?" He mumbled, making us both blush. What the Hades is happening here?

"Yep," I popped the 'p' then headed back to the center of the room, ignoring the knot in my stomach. This wasn't what best friends are suppose to be like, correct? I didn't want to like Percy, but then again, he might like me back. I knew girls who liked me use to blush when I took my shirt off for anything. Maybe my abs just were that sexy….

"I'm taking you down!" Percy exclaimed, jumping in front of me, sword drawn, and interrupting my thoughts.

"As if!" I yelled back, bringing my sword in front of me. Forgetting about what just happened, we jumped in.

He slashed his sword by my arms, but not quick enough. I deflected it with the hilt of mine, then used the energy built up to slash back. This went on for a few minutes before Percy finally realized, he couldn't get away that easy this time. Instead, he smirked, then tripped me. I fell backwards, thanking Chiron for investing in padded flooring, and found my sword rattling across the floor, out of my grip. Percy jumped on top of me, sword at my throat.

"Looks like I took you down," he whispered hotly. I couldn't say anything, though, I was to entranced by those eyes like the ocean. It was like I was falling deeper in to the sea of Percy. Except, it felt like I was drowning in love. Oh gods, that was cheesy.

But answer me this. How could you speak when a sweaty beast like Percy is on top of you, your bodies so close, his eyes speaking to you in a way his mouth couldn't, him happy and victorious because he took you to the ground. Answer that for me!

So I , embarrassingly enough, just stared up at him, waiting for something to happen. And he just stared at me, blue meeting deep brown. For an agonizing second, I thought he was going to kiss me. I could've swore he leaned a little closer to my face, but, as if realizing what he was about to do, Percy shot up and blushed a deep crimson.

"Ummmm, I-I have to go," and before I could say anything, he was sprinting out of the arena and not looking back. FML.

Percys pov

Before you call me a jerk and every other horrible name in the book of insults, let me explain.

I don't know why Nicos eyes did what they did to me. They just…did. I could stare in them all day and not get tired, unlike Annabeths eyes. They were beautiful, too, but something about them hinted on so much more than I could grasp. When I looked in to those dark orbs he calls eyes, it felt like I could see into his soul. They were more than beautiful, they were _breathtaking. _

As I was tackling Nico to the ground, I knew it was a bad idea. I would be face to face with those eyes and I might lose control over everything else. Not only that, but we were both shirtless, sweaty, and teenage boys. Things don't always work out well when those are added to the equation. But I did it anyway.

"Looks like I took you down," I whispered in a voice I usually only use around Annabeth. One that indicated I wanted to do unspeakable things to there bodies. Yeah, THAT voice.

Okay, so I had come to terms with my bisexualness this winter when I, accidentally, cheated on Annabeth with a guy. I don't know how it happened but we were in my dorm, simply studying. All of a sudden his lips were on mine and I didn't feel any need to pull away. In fact, I liked it! It was like kissing a girl except rougher, which was always fun. It lasted like two minutes before I pulled away, explaining to him about my girlfriend. He blushed, picked up his books, then left without another word. I never spoke to him again.

Nico didn't say anything, just stared at me and I stared straight back in those eyes. They, like usual, lifted me to another planet. I could see how, inside, he was really about ninety years old. He had seen so much and his eyes reflected every terrifying, beautiful, wonderful event documented in that brain of his. Before I knew it, I was leaning in to kiss him.

Then, everything rushed back to me. I had a girlfriend who I loved, Annabeth and Nico was just my friend. He didn't like me as anything more than that. I jumped away and, swallowing my disappointment, muttered, "Ummmm, I-I have to go."

Before I could look at his reaction, I was gone. I didn't want to know what he thought of that awkward moment right now, I couldn't take it. I know what I felt, and it wasn't positive.

Since classes were still in session, I raced through the forest instead of going home. I needed some time to think, so I headed off to my favorite spot in the world, my secret spot.

It was a beach but it met smoothly with the line of trees from the forest. It was solitary, shaded, and, best of all, at the ocean. Once there, I sat where my feet just met the water then washed away. The trees still provided shade from the scorching June sun, so I could think without having to worry about the heat.

_Crap, _I thought, _I left my shirt at the arena. _I sighed. Who cared? It was a shirt, I would find it eventually. Instead, I just laid back and let my thoughts drift. Naturally, they went straight to Nico.

I'm screwed. I have a girlfriend who seriously loves me, a future that involves kids and a nice job, everything was fitting perfectly. Then Nico came along and trampled all over the puzzle of my life. Of course, I knew him way before this summer, but something just clicked in place this time around. He was so much more mature, hot now instead of cute. Plus, I knew Aphrodite was probably planning some big dramatic skit with me and Nico the stars. She did this.

Wonderful. So I had a goddess who was set on ruining everything for me, a girlfriend who's already on the verge of hating me without all this, and I'm in love with a son of Hades named Nico Di Angelo and I'm pretty sure he loves me, too. FML.

**I hope you liked. Please review, it would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! I've decided to reply and honor all of my reviewers for each chapter in my authors note, so here we go. **

**LizziDaughterOfHades- Yes, especially Percy and Nico. I could do without the Clarisse and Annabeth ones (shudder).**

**Skylar. Daughter of Thanatos- Okay, I'll take it. I don't read slashes to much either, so I'm kinda going on gut instinct writing this one, so I understand. **

**The GHOST KNIG- Thanks! I like them too.**

**Fowlmaniac- lol I know. Don't judge me, but I'm really enjoying writing this. It's kinda…fun? Anyway, thanks, I'm going to run with the descriptive comment as a compliment. : ) **

**Annabeth124- Why, thank you my kind reviewer. **

**Heeeeere we go to more Percy/Nico action! **

Nicos pov

I wasn't sure what else to do, so I just sat on the arena floor and tried to decide what was happening. So Percy ran out with a mad look in his eye after a weird tackle and, possibly, almost kissing me. Thinking about Percy, I wanted to run out and find him, wrap him in a hug, and ASK him to kiss me. But I'm not into to guys, so I would never do that. I was so confused, about everything right now. The only thing I could get straight was…..I loved him. And that one phrase rang through my mind over and over again.

I needed someone to talk to. Percy? That's a big fat no for obvious reasons. Annabeth? She was smart, but I don't think she would appreciate me loving her boyfriend. Travis or Connor? Pshhhh, yeah, and get into a blackmail situation. I don't think so. Looks like I'll be keeping this to myself.

Looking for a distraction from all this drama inside me, I reached for my phone, a Demi-God cell that worked through the powers of Isis, and saw I had one new text message. I opened it up to see it was from Thalia, my second best friend, maybe my first now. _Hey Nico! The huntresses are coming to camp for a whole week! Can't wait to hang out with you and the gang. Meet you at my tree after camp activities?_

Bingo. Thalia was perfect. She was already 75 percent sure I was gay, no joke. She was always reminding me and trying to get me to ask out the gay guy from the Apollo cabin. So she wouldn't have the initial shock of finding out I liked a boy AND it was Percy Jackson. Only one of the two options. Not only that, but we tell each other mostly anything. She's told me all about Luke, her mom, how she feels abandoned. We both owe each other.

I looked at the time sent, half an hour ago. I sent back, _Screw after camp activities, when will you be here? _

I could see her laughing at the screen as she typed. _Lol ok, very soon. Just meet me at Zeus' Fist in ten?_

After agreeing, I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed Percys shirt he left on the floor, and headed out. This arena was becoming a little to stuffy anyway.

First stop? My cabin. I couldn't be seen carrying Percys shirt, especially by Thalia, considering what I was going to tell her. I could've just left it on Percys porch, but I wanted to give it to him myself. I'm pretty sure we needed to talk anyway.

It was obvious this was my cabin. Black was everywhere; the porch chairs, the flowers Katie insisted on planting, the cabin itself. Not only that, but the purple torches were pretty creepy, setting an eerie glow on everything nearby. Oh, there's no such place as home.

I opened the door with my key, a necessity when the Hermes cabin is two doors down, and threw the blue shirt on my bed. On second thought, I moved it to the ground then kicked it under the bed. Wouldn't want…

"Nico!"…Bethany, to get the wrong idea.

Bethany was my twelve year old sister, a bad addition to the family if you ask me. She just came last summer and her powers were to annoy the living daylight out of anyone. She acted like a daughter of Hermes, if it wasn't for her love of black and powers, she would be one. She had long, black hair that went half way down her back. She was really pale and always had her black nail polish in tiptop shape, like she was dead herself. She had large, dark brown eyes and a smile that let you know something horrible was about to happen.

"Yes, Bethany," I sighed. I hated my dad for making me be nice to her. I could do so much damage to that monster.

"Your girrrrrlfriend and her huntresses just came in," she smirked, holding out the girl for about ten seconds. I flinched at the girlfriend part, maybe in another life, me and Thalia would be perfect for each other. But she was way to involved in her huntresses and I was to independent for a relationship.

"Right. I'm going to see her right now," I said with a flat voice. I wasn't in the mood to do this.

"Thalia and Nico sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-" I shut the door behind me, leaving her singing to herself in our cabin.

I walked along, not so gracefully, through the forest behind the cabins until I got to a huge boulder in the shape of a thumbs up. Thalia, who was still wearing her huntress gear, was already sitting on it, looking down at her phone in her lap. When she finally looked up and saw me approaching, she smiled a huge smile then ran to give me a hug.

"Nicoooooo!" she laughed, jumping in my arms, even though I knew it was against the rules. I hugged her back, I had missed her so much. She was the only one in camp who was anything like me, it felt nice to feel you weren't completely alone. Part of me wanted her to quit so she could be here all the time, but I knew she would never do that. The huntresses were her life.

"Thalia!" I yelled, it muffled by her shoulder.

She pulled away to look me over, "Your getting so big!"

"I'm older than you now, you really shouldn't say that," I chuckled. She smiled, but didn't quite laugh. I knew all her friends growing up without her was a sensitive subject, especially when I was the youngest of the group.

"I know. So how's life been for you lately? Haven't got anyone or any_thing_ pregnant yet have you? It sounded like you needed to talk about something," She asked, smirking.

Now was my opportunity to explain everything, about Percy and how I have serious feelings for him. But how exactly do you say something like this? Sighing, I pulled her to the rock and told her to sit down. The smirk was wiped off her face when she realized I really needed to talk. I sat beside her and began, "What would you say if I told you…IlovePercy," I mumbled the last part quickly, but you could tell she knew what I said. Her eyebrows shot up and I could feel her trying to analyze my face even though I was looking at my feet.

"Nico…"

I cut off her off to explain everything that happened today. About the fights him and Annabeth have been having, about the arena, about him blushing when I took my shirt off, and even about the almost kiss. She sat the whole the time listening, never cutting in. When I was finished, she sighed, "Wow, I would say congratulations, but that guy is my other best friends boyfriend and also a good friend of mine. So, right now, I'm going to pretend that it's only you and me. You like some random guy I barely know, okay? And you can't tell anyone I said this."

"Done," I quickly agreed. I could use another opinion.

"Go for it. OK? Percy seems like he has feelings for you too if your telling the total truth. But don't be the 'other woman', or man in your case, for Annabeth. Your only allowed one kiss in seclusion before it becomes cheating, so use it wisely. I suggest pushing him against a wall, throwing his hands above his head, and kissing him like you've never kissed anyone before" she explained, looking torn.

"I can do that, but is this how you really feel?" I asked. I didn't feel like making a fool out of myself today.

"Really. I think you should. But, remember, Annabeths my friend too and I don't want to have to pick sides, so please do this smoothly. Don't be a jerk. Oh, yes, and I knew you were gay! Connor owes me ten buckaroos."

Ignoring the gay remark, I smiled. She thought Percy liked me too and even told me to go for it. It made me feel good that I wasn't just imagining all of this. Maybe…Percy and I could make something out of this mess.

Percys pov

Being ADHD, I couldn't help but get bored at the beach after half an hour. I had no bars on my phone, the beach was empty and silent, and with all this private time, I kept thinking about Nico. I needed something to fill my time, so I got up and ventured into the woods.

It was cool and dark after only walking a few yards, and I was liking it. Birds chirped, grasshoppers sung, and monsters howled in the background. Annabeth was always telling me to look for the beauty in nature so, trying to think of her and only her, I tried it. It was unbelievably easy to see things that made you love life all of a sudden. A black bird feeding her babies a worm, little animals eating off the blackberry bush, a creepy black owl with his eyes set on me. All the black instantly reminded me of the one thing I wanted off my mind. Nico. His hair, his eyes, his clothes, his favorite shoes.

So, of course, everything rushed back, worse than it had before. Almost so that I thought I would die if I didn't go see that boy right then and there. Stupid Aphrodite. But, the feeling passed, and I was only left with an emptiness in the pit of my stomach. Was this what it felt like to really fall in love? To find that one person that you can't live without.

Annabeth…I did love her. She was smart, beautiful, sweet when she wanted to be, but not my soul mate. The scary truth was, I could live without her. Sure, it would be hard the first few months, but Nico could help me get over her real fast.

But I didn't want to make a mistake. What if I broke up with her for Nico, we had something for a couple months, then we break up. By that time she might be over us and I'll have no chance with someone I love.

I wanted to scream, to let out all the frustration, but instead sank to my knees in the dirt. Why was Aphrodite doing this to me? Weren't heroes suppose to be treated well by the gods after they saved the world? You know, they destroy evil, get the perfect girl, and live happily ever after in a peaceful town. I felt toyed with, like I was just a prop for Aphrodite's maniac ways.

Once my thoughts were quiet for a second, I realized I heard a noise. More accurately, voices, one that I could recognize in a heartbeat. I slowly scooted closer so I could see out behind a tree. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the two figures sitting on Zeus' fist.

I could only see their backs, but I knew exactly who it was. Nico, I could recognize him in a crowd full of people, and a huntress that I was sure was Thalia.

"…IlovePercy," is all I heard come from Nico Di Angelo's mouth. He loves Percy. And Percy was me. He loves me…

"Nico," I heard, now definitely, Thalia respond.

Nico then went on to explain everything that's happened. I blushed when I realized he caught my blush and attempt to kiss him in the arena, but he didn't seem upset at all. He seemed…happy about it.

Thalia sighed, as if she wasn't happy about this, "Wow, I would say congratulations, but that guy is my other best friends boyfriend and also a good friend of mine. So, right now, I'm going to pretend that it's only you and me. You like some random guy I barely know, okay? And you can't tell anyone I said this." He quickly agreed and she continued, "Go for it. OK? Percy seems like he has feelings for you too if your telling the total truth. But don't be the 'other woman', or man in your case, for Annabeth. Your only allowed one kiss in seclusion before it becomes cheating, so use it wisely. I suggest pushing him against a wall, throwing his hands above his head, and kissing him like you've never kissed anyone before."

I was shocked. She told him to go for it, to kiss me like we were animals. I shuddered at the thought, but in a good way that meant, _Gods, please let him do it. _And, yeah, I know I shouldn't be thinking about it like that but I couldn't help myself. Nico, kissing me like that, would be a sure fire to way to see if this is really love.

I stayed a minute longer, listening in as Thalia assured him it was a good thing and Nico talking about how amazing I was. That was, until I heard her say, "Now go get 'em cowboy! We can catch up later. I need to go change out of this thing anyway."

Nico laughed, but I could see he was nervous, "Okay, I'll go right now."

When I heard him say that, I sprinted in the direction I hoped my cabin was in. I was not going to miss this.

**Review and you will be my best friend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LizziDaughterOfHades- I appreciate you reading this even if you don't really like the idea. Thanks!**

**Fowlmaniac- Well now you're my bestest friend ever, so there you go. : ) Would it be bad to say I think this is my best story yet? I think it is even if it might be weird. Thank you! **

**GennaWeasley- Thanks! I like Percy and Nico too, even if it is a little disturbing. I just think its cute. **

**AwesomeMe- Another best friend for Jasmine? I don't know what that means, but thanks! **

**Alltheangelsinheaven- Pssssh, you don't! It's going to be great. **

**Catcat4ever- Haha, its cool, I almost enjoy my fan fiction stalkers, especially when they tell me I'm good : ). Thanks for reading! **

**Gaaralover51141- Yay! I'm glad you like it! Thank you. FML means f*** my life.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Just so you know, my updates might become farther apart now that schools began. I hope you don't hate me to much! **

**FYI, this chapter makes Annabeth seem like a little b****. I'm sorry, I like Annabeth too, but this is the only way it'll work. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

Percys pov

So here I was. Sprinting back to my cabin so I could cheat on my girlfriend with another man. For some odd reason, my inner rationally was screaming, _What the Hades is wrong with you! _But, like usual, I ignored it and kept my sprint up.

When I finally saw buildings lined one-by-one next to each other, I knew I had found the right area. My adrenaline, realizing it had gotten me where I needed to be, decided this would be a wonderful time to disappear and leave me with exhaustion. Yet, I kinda loved that feeling after a hard run.. I was breathing hard, my legs seemed on fire, and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. It wasn't the most desirable feeling, but it made you feel on top of the world once you finished. Running was like a drug.

I slowed to a walk, taking in large amounts of breath, as I followed the path the cabins made to the front of the U, where mine was. I had almost made it when a voice, full of venom, called my name, "Percy._" _Shizballs.

I turned around towards the voice to find a blonde haired girl with shiny, angry grey eyes directed at me. That's always a great greeting. "Annabeth-"

"Where were you today? Both you and Nico were gone and I know it wasn't just a coincidence. Explain."

"Annabeth, I don't have time for this right now," I sighed in a frustrated way. This arguing was getting old really fast.

She crossed her arms and clicked her tongue, "Wow, okay. You don't have time for me anymore?"

"Did I say that? I just don't have time to argue with you anymore," I said calmly, making my voice come out even. I was about to yell and when I yelled, you got the whole package. Can someone say, drenched in salt water that came from my body?

"Whatever Percy. And you know what, if you don't want to tell me, that's cool." she was being unusually nice about this with a sweet, innocent smile plastered on her face. "You can go off to whatever is so important and never come back."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I have to meet Nico at my cabin. Can we talk later, please? I'll explain everything," I begged. I didn't want it to end like this. If it was going to end, it needed to be calmly.

She huffed, "Some more Nico, huh? Fine. But you better have the best damn excuse ever. Meet me at the beach before dinner." Turning on her heels, she started walking the way I had come to gods know where.

I turned back around, too, continuing my walk to my cabin. I could see where she was coming from, I guess I would be a little mad too. But I spend every waking hour with her at college, why couldn't she just let me hang out with Nico while we're at camp. She knows he's my best friend and it's not like she realizes what just _might_ be happening between us.

I unlocked my door then stepped in, smelling the salt water smell. It didn't matter that the beach was a mile away, it still smelled like sand and sun in here. Everything was either blue, green, or white, my favorite colors. I've never really been on a beach getaway, but people who have say this is a lot like a modern, beach house. I still didn't have any siblings, so I didn't have to worry about anyone being here when Nico showed up.

Speaking of the devil, that's when I heard a soft knock on my door, like he didn't want me to hear it. I checked myself in the mirror beside my door to make sure I looked 'decent'. I didn't even realize I was still shirtless, but it was to late now. Not having done laundry for a couple weeks, I didn't have any clean shirts to put on anyway. I was a little sweaty, but I guess it gave me more of a athletic look. My hair was slightly wet on the ends but, then again, when was it not. I took a big breath then told myself, _I know nothing about him kissing me, just opening the door and not expecting him. Look alive._

I put a smile on, leaned against the door post, then pulled the handle. Nico was looking down but, when he heard me, looked at my bare chest then up in my eyes. I think, as cheesy as this is, my heart sighed when I saw him. He was so _Nico_. We both blushed then quickly looked away, way to be unobvious Percy. "Uhhh, hey. What's up?" I asked to ease the moment.

"You left your shirt in the arena, so I thought I would bring it back to you," he replied, holding up my blue shirt I hadn't realized he had. I took it from him then slid it on.

"Thanks. Do you, uhhh, wanna come in?" I questioned, moving my arm to allow him entrance.

He tried to act nonchalant but I could see in his eyes he was relieved I had asked him. I guess I couldn't blame him, "Sure, thanks."

And inside we went. I didn't realize how messy the place was until Nico walked in. My dirty clothes were thrown everywhere; my bed, the lampshade, the couch. Some papers I was suppose to be working on over the summer sat deserted all over the floor. I probably looked like a complete slob, but I was, so I guess it was better for him to find out now.

He scoffed, "Nice cabin, Percy. Looks like your using the whole no sibling thing to your advantage."

I laughed to cover up the blush rising in to my cheeks, "Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it. This whole cabin is mine and only mine, I can do whatever I want in here." I said the last part in more of a seductive tone. He blushed, so it must've worked. I just hope it wasn't _over_worked.

He nervously laughed then asked, "So, some nice weather we've been having, eh?"

Wow, really? Just kiss me! I sarcastically replied, "Yeah, Mr. D's borders have that effect." He rolled those eyes, making me want to push him on my bed and kiss the living daylight out of him, but I held back. I had Annabeth, kissing him would mean I was deliberately cheating on her. Even though we had been fighting a lot lately, she was still one of my best friends and she didn't deserve that.

"Soooo…..oh, screw it," and with some kind of strength I didn't know he had, he pushed me into the nearest wall and rammed his lips into my own.

His lips were soft and cold, almost like I was practice kissing on a corpse, but welcoming in a way only Nico Di Angelo could pull off. His hands landed on the wall, right over my shoulders, while mine went around his waist to pull him closer. I could tell in the way he was kissing me he wanted to show he loved me, prove himself. And, oh, was he convincing. My mind was spinning in circles from this kiss and I couldn't think straight. The taste of cinnamon and sweat was intoxicating and Nico kissing me wasn't helping the process of straightening my mind out. Yet, I don't think I wanted that. I felt so free and completely careless when he was with me generally, this made me feel like I was on cocaine. He was rough but soft in a way I couldn't describe. My tongue went into his mouth and he made a noise in the back of his throat, showing his appreciation. His hands found some kind of grip on my hair and he massaged his fingers all along my scalp. This was nothing like it was with Annabeth, she was so serious about it all, this was total bliss.

Even though I could go five minutes with no air, I knew Nico couldn't, so I laid off a bit, trying to convince him he could stop. I wished it could've went on, but he got the message and pulled away, slightly flushed. We were still holding on to each other, looking into the others eyes.

He cleared his throat then, reluctantly, pulled away so I could move. The cabin was completely silent besides the muffled noises of campers outside.

He looked at me seriously for a moment and whispered, "I didn't realize I was bi until this morning, but, I've never felt so sure about my feelings towards someone, towards you."

He flicked his thumb at the door and opened his mouth like he was about to say something but, thinking otherwise, left without another word.

I let out a sigh and sank to the ground, covering my head in my hands. I was almost hoping the kiss would suck and would make my decision easy. But, that was anything but suckish. It was amazing and, I knew, it would be replaying in my head all freaking day. I felt like a teenage girl, giddy and wanting to jump out of my skin with excitement. Yet, I felt like an emo boy too, wanting to lay in the dark all day and not come out. Obviously, I had a big decision waiting for me. FML.

Nicos pov 

_Am I brain dead? _I asked myself as I wandered on the pathways at camp. That kiss left me speechless, well, except for the one sentence I managed to push out of myself and that's only because I had been rehearsing it in my head since the talk with Thalia. After that, I was walking around in a daze, not sure where I was or what was going on.

I was aware of someone hitting my shoulder forcefully then being kicked in the shin before waking up out of my daydream.

"OWWW!" I screeched, holding my injured leg and jumping up and down on the good one. I looked up to see Annabeth and Thalia, looking at me like I was possessed or something. "Why did you kick me?"

Thalia answered, "We called your name, like, ten times, then we hit your shoulder, then I just kicked you. It seems to have worked."

"Well, yeah…whatever. What do you want?" I asked, now annoyed. But then the thought of Percys lips on mine filled my head and I burst into a smile. There goes yet another look, screaming _what a freak, you need medical attention ASAP, _even though I knew Thalia knew what had happened. That wink in my direction said it all.

Annabeth, the girl I had kinda caused Percy to cheat on, was looking at me questioningly, like she suspected I needed a brain transplant because mine was rundown. Even though that might be true, that was no way to look at someone. I felt pretty bad about it for a minute before she gave me an accusing glance and smiled, "Hey Nico. Do you, by any chance, want to tell me where you and Percy were this morning?" Yep, I was feeling completely normal now.

"Uhhh, no, I plead the fifth," I answered, recovering from the kick and looking at her. A hint of anger ran through her eyes, like she was the only one who could be smart, but it was gone in a flash.

"What were you two doing that you can't tell me?" she asked, looking genuinely hurt. I almost told her, but that was before Thalia snickered. I sent my death glare at her and she returned the gesture. Annabeth screamed in a whisper voice, "Oh my gods, you were looking at porn, weren't you!"

That's when Thalia burst out laughing, me and Annabeth both looking at her in anger, yet, for two totally different reasons. "You know something I don't, Thalia?" Annabeth questioned.

Once Thals had calmed down enough, she explained, "No, it's just the idea of Nico and Percy watching porn together. Total truth." She snorted at the end, breaking into laughter again. Not that funny, Thalia, not that funny at all. Okay, maybe a little bit…

It might've been the total truth but, hopefully, Annabeth didn't see how she was really picturing it. Annabeth looked like she was going to burst but, instead, stormed off past me, brushing my shoulder. Gods, she was in a mood.

Thalia grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, in-between two cabins, "How the Hades was it!"

I smiled again, caught up in the memory. I chuckled and blushed, "Pretty damn incredible."

She lifted her eyebrows and replied, "And Percy thought….?"

"Well, he sure didn't complain. Sorry, I don't kiss and tell."

She laughed, "Okay, Nico. Well, I should probably visit Percy, I haven't seen him in a while. Who, knows, maybe he'll give me the 'deats. If you need me, you know where to find me." And, with that, she strolled off in the opposite direction towards the Poseidon cabin.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I had a lot of backed up thoughts I needed to get to, a walk would probably help. I made a deep left turn and headed straight for the woods. I loved the woods, no matter what happened, they always stayed the same. It was the only thing consistent in my life and I was hanging on to it.

The first mile away from camp, there were always people around. From the couples making out either behind or up top in the trees to the people like me, wanting to clear there head. Usually, though, once you got a mile past camp, it was pretty empty. I made a b-line for the deep forest and, once I knew I was alone, walked along the beaten path for a while.

Most thoughts were, obviously, about Percy. A lot had happened today that I wasn't sure I was all in favor for. I mean, I was falling for a BOY. Correction, I had already fallen. I never, ever expected to be…gay. When Thalia would joke about it, I would laugh along because I knew, for a fact, that it would never happen. Yet, here I am.

I'm not scared of much, but being gay…it freaks me out a little. I'm already judged, with my black skinny jeans and need for seclusion, but I liked girls. Now, everyone will look at me differently, like I'm a tool or something.

And that's if Percy chooses me over Annabeth. I like Annabeth, she's been a good friend, but I don't know what I would do if he chose her. That kiss wasn't just your average first kiss with someone, it was like sparks were flying and an invisible audience was clapping because we FINALLY did it. I didn't know how Percy felt about kissing his girlfriend, but I knew I had never felt that way before with anyone, never the less a guy.

I sighed, this was so hard. I wanted to like girls, really, and I still thought some were hot, but Percy….he wasn't just another girl. He was PERCY freaking JACKSON, the savior of Olympus and the hottest guy around. He had a huge heart, he was nice, he loved to do things I like to do and he was everything I had ever wanted. So now, it was a battle in my head: to be gay and be in love or to not be gay and be heartbroken.

I continued walking a bit more, thinking about my options. My future, mostly. What would it be like to have a boyfriend when I was a guy myself. I don't think I'll ever get use to that.

I knew the dinner bell would be ringing soon, so I turned back around to get a head start. Since I skipped lunch, I was starving, and the thought of pizza dipped in salsa was making my mouth water. As soon as I saw the first building, the bell sounded in the distance. I speed walked ahead, not having the energy to run, of the crowds of campers ignoring the bell and continuing there conversations.

I finally made it to the cabins, right in front of the U, where the Poseidon cabin was. I didn't pay much attention until I saw tallish, dark headed boy walk on to his porch and a blonde girl, noticing him, running to him. He seemed hesitant at first, but, when she wrapped her arms around him, he didn't object. They looked into each others eyes then, slowly, she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with all he had it seemed.

I looked down, an embarrassed blush sweeping across my cheeks. Who was I to think Percy Jackson would break up with his perfect girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, for me. They had been through so much together, being best friends since they were twelve, then I saunter in and take him away from her? As if. My life was never a love story, this is how it was meant to be.

I wanted to throw something or hit someone senseless, but, instead, I dragged myself to the pavilion with my heart empty and my brain shutdown. FML.

**Sorry for not reviewing lately! The first week of school it always the hardest, it seems. Please update, I'll give you a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All hail to the brilliant reviewers! Here are your cookies…**

**Fowlmaniac- Yeah, I liked No Regrets, too. Thanks! I love the FML FTW thing haha. **

**Utterly-Draco- Nah, why would this be disturbing? XD. Thanks!**

**Lil' P 101- I feel so bad for Nico right now, too! But it will all work out, I promise. **

**GennaWeasley- Who doesn't enjoy a warm, chocolaty cookie? Thanks! **

**Gaaralover51141- Hmmmm I wonder….Thanks for sticking by! **

**Hope you like this chapter! This is dedicated to our GLBT people out there. Keep on rockin' your style even if the world says you shouldn't. **

Percy's pov

I had been sitting on my butt for fifteen whole minutes before I heard a loud knock on the door. My plan was to just ignore it and pretend I wasn't here, scared it would be either Annabeth or Nico coming to make everything more complicated. That was, until the door opened and Thalia, now dressed in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, barged in without consent.

Even though I should've been really annoyed, I couldn't help but put a half smile on my face. I hadn't seen her in a while and she was like my sister, you could say I missed her.

"You know, I could've been walking around completely naked, right?" I said sarcastically, not saying hello.

"And you know, you couldn't have been more obvious in the forest, right?" she shot back, a smirk on her face as she slid down beside me. That's what I liked about Thalia; she always got straight to the point, no obnoxious small talk for her. Panic whooshed across me before I realized, I didn't care.

"How did you know?" I asked calmly, watching as she attempted to draw skull and crossbones in the dust on my hardwood.

"Percy, I'm a huntress, I can sense animals, humans, and monsters from a mile away, literally. Don't worry, Nico doesn't know, if you were worried about that," she explained.

"Thanks," I sighed. The thought of Nico just screwed me up inside all over again.

"And it seems like you need to talk. I would ask what's up, but I think I already have quite a good idea."

I nodded in agreement; it wasn't that hard to figure out. I responded with a sigh, "Yeah, you could say that. I just…I don't know what to do. I have Annabeth but…Nico…."

She smiled with sympathy and, with a glisten in her eye, breathed, "You have to ask yourself who you can be completely happy with. Who makes your heart stop when you see them, who makes you feel completely carefree and happy, who is that one who you would take wherever you went?"

_Nico, Nico, Nico, _I thought subconsciously. I swallowed hard, "I don't know," I whispered, covering my head in my hands.

"Be honest with yourself. And, I want you to know, it doesn't matter if your bi and dating a boy, if it's a problem for you. I mean, everyone loves you and being like that won't change anyone's opinion. As for Annabeth, she'll be a little confused and disturbed at first, but she knows as much as I do you need to be happy," she encouraged, "But you have to be honest for this to work."

"Thanks, Thals. I'll try," I smiled. For the first time today, I had a good idea what I was going to do.

She smiled back then, with a suddenly evil glow on her face, asked, "So how was that kiss? I hear it was 'pretty damn amazing'."

I blushed. Is that what Nico said? "Yeah, you know it was. But, of course, that's because I was a part of it."

Chuckling, she replied, "Right. So how's camp been? I've been caught up in this drama since the moment I've came inside the borders."

After a little bit more small talk, mostly about college and the huntress life, Thalia got up and stretched. "Well, dinners very soon and food not cooked over a fire sounds like heaven right now. I'm thinking tacos for my first night back. See you at the bonfire?"

"Of course, I'll be there. Enjoy your tacos," I retorted as she speeded out with the grace of a huntress.

Right on cue, leaving me no time to think anymore, the dinner bell chimed outside. I heard the mutter of conversations as campers walked to the pavilion. I got up, my butt numb from sitting way to long on the wood flooring. I stumbled to my mirror, ran a hand through my hair, and grabbed my phone from the bed. After checking my email, most of it from Facebook, I left with it back in my pocket.

I stepped outside and instantly felt a little better. The sun was lowering on the horizon, young kids that reminded me of my preteen years passed by, and the breeze was awesome at this time of night. Before I could take the couple steps down to the ground, I saw a figure running straight towards me. It took me a second to realize exactly who it was; Annabeth.

I watched in silence as she cut in front of the lines of campers, up to the steps, and stopped short inches from where I was standing. She stared in to my eyes and I stared back, before I couldn't take it anymore and looked away. When this happened, she looked down, too, and cleared her throat.

"Percy," she began in that apologetic voice, "I'm sorry for being horrible these past few days. You didn't deserve that."

"It's cool, Annie. I know," I said calmly, not sure what to say.

"I love you Percy," she whispered before she caught my lips I her own, luckily, not giving me anytime to say it back. Since we were already here, I decided to do a test. Let's see how much passion we can muster up. I wrapped my arms around her waist as her hands found the back of my throat. I kissed her with everything I felt about her and only her. The times where she saved my butt, the times I thought I was going to lose her forever, even the moments where we just sat and laughed about nothing. It was going so well until I thought of the kiss I shared with Nico. This had nothing on it. I didn't feel the overwhelming sense that I was going to pass out nor did the thought of wanting her so bad pass through my mind at least a dozen times.

I couldn't take anymore of this, kissing her while only thinking of him, so I pulled away. She looked surprised, but in a delighted kind of way. Her smirk made my stomach churn, "What was that all about?"

"Ummm-I….w-we should get to dinner. Wouldn't want to be late again," I responded in a nervous, high pitched voice. The look of happiness was instantly turned to a look of confusion. "Race ya!" I yelled then, passing her up, took off in the opposite direction.

She laughed then took off, screaming, "You're such a seaweed brain!"

Just glad for a distraction from that awkward moment, I didn't even care that she beat me by half an inch.

Before she could take off to her table, though, I pulled her back to me, "Still in for the beach after dinner?"

"Of course. Meet you there," she smiled warmly.

I walked away, trying not to think about what I was going to do on that beach. Instead, I focused on what I was making with Nico. I sounded like a major jerk, but once Annabeth and I were through, Nico and I were in the clear. It still shocked me that, after one day of being in love with him, he could make me break up with my long-term girlfriend. How did this work? I wasn't sure, either, but all I knew was that I wanted him and only him.

Thinking about how Nico would take the news, maybe a super epic freak out, an involuntary smile popped on my face. That was, until I realized the object of my affection was nowhere in sight. He wasn't at his table or at the offering fire, nor was he just up walking around. Nico was always one of the first people here; he loved coming early so he could sneak back to his cabin, ditching the sing-along, before anyone else was done. Where was he?

I shrugged it off since there was probably a very logical reason why he wasn't present. I took to my table as soon as Chiron started his announcements.

"Good evening, children and huntresses. I hope you all had a wonderful day at camp. Tonight, in news-"I zoned out. No one ever listened to dear, old Chiron, so I don't know why he continued to do his evening announcements. Instead, everyone watched the Camp Half-Blood news, hosted by the Stoll Brothers, to get there information.

Anyway, I looked around at everyone around me. Thalia was sitting soundly at the Artemis table, looking in my direction. I mouthed; _do you know where Nico is,_ to her, getting a shrug a moment later.

Across, the Hephaestus table fought over which Aphrodite girl was the hottest. They're table had all kinds of neat contraptions. Instead of wood, like everyone else's, theirs were metal slate. Inside, things like ice cubes, condiments, and napkins were dispensed out of nowhere. I had always wanted to sit over there just once, to experience what that would be like.

And beside me, the Hades table sat. Bethany sat there all alone, making faces at the boys from the Hermes cabin and stabbing at her spaghetti with a fork. I always thought she seemed nice, but Nico's horror stories about the things she does made me think otherwise.

When I tuned back in to Chiron's rant, he was saying, "Enjoy your dinner and join us at camp fire sing-along tonight."

Everyone awkwardly clapped as he sat back down in front of his sandwich, then shoved it in his mouth.

Honestly, I should've been starving, but I wasn't. I had a lot on my plate right now as it was. I was going to break up with Annabeth for a boy who seemed to have disappeared out of thin air. It had been a long day and I longed to be in the Hades cabin, watching a stupid movie with Nico and falling asleep on his couch.

I looked towards Bethany again, looking around aimlessly now, shoveling noodles in her mouth. I didn't want to, but talking to her seemed like the only way to find out if Nico was okay.

"Pssstt, Bethany," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She looked around then, when her eyes landed on me staring at her expectantly, they turned to saucers. Even though her brothers my best friend and we sit right beside each other every meal, I had never talked to her and, I guess, she was shocked I was, "Do you know where Nico is?"

She blinked then, analyzing what I had said, answered, "Cabin."

"Ummmm, why would he be there? He thinks dinner is the best time of the day," I reasoned, trying to find out more.

She shrugged and continued, "He came in as I was leaving. I asked him if he was going to dinner then he moaned something about how his life sucked. I tried to see what was wrong with him but he refused to talk to me, so I left. Why?"

He's upset? Why would he be sad about anything? "Thanks," I muttered then, sneaking out a side entrance, left to find Nico.

When I approached the creepy looking cabin, two observations were made. A, it was pitch black dark in the cabin and B, the door was slightly ajar. I didn't know what that meant, but I was going to use it to my advantage.

I tip toed up the steps then pushed the door, surveying my surroundings. Inside, like predicted, it was completely dark. Being in the freaking HADES cabin in the pitch blackness wasn't the most comforting thing to do, but it had to be done. All the blinds were drawn, allowing no sunshine to enter through and screamo music was blaring through the speakers all around me, making the experience that much worse. I didn't know what else to do, so I called through the cabin, "NICO!"

I heard some fumbling nearby, in the direction I knew Nico's bed was, and then the music abruptly stopped in the middle of a scream. "What the f*** do you want, Percy?" I heard his voice ask me in an angry monotone. What the hell had I done wrong?

"What's your problem?" I asserted, trying to feel my way to the edge of his bed. When I felt something soft, I took the risk and sat down.

"Percy, you can't hide much from me," he hissed, making me flinch.

"What did I do to you to make you so angry?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"I was never anything to you. I was just some fun experiment that you chose then dumped to the side," his voice shown he wasn't angry anymore. It was more like, he was about to burst into tears. It reminded me of when he was young, just losing his sister. In a second he had become the cute, innocent little boy I couldn't help but miss.

"Nico, that's not at all how it is," I softly disagreed, not wanting to make him cry. I wanted to reach for his hand but, given that I couldn't see at all, decided against it.

"You were kissing Annabeth. Not just kissing her, _passionately _kissing her. Like, her lips were on fire and your mouth was the only thing that could put it out, kind of kissing," he breathed and my breath caught in my throat. THAT was going to be hard to dismiss.

"Nico….that kiss was to see if I could recreate what had happened with you. I mean, it must have looked horrible and I'm sorry for hurting you. But, after that kiss, I realized that her lips had nothing on yours. You-You mean so much to me, more than Annabeth ever was. So I decided I was going to break up with her after dinner and come running straight back to you. Nico, I-I love you," I explained, holding back my own tears now. For the first time, I was glad for the darkness, I don't think I could've said that in reality without freezing out.

He was silent for a whole minute, almost making me believe he was dead, before I heard movement a couple feet away from me then his breath on my face. "I love you, too," he breathed before pressing his lips on any amount of skin he could find; my cheeks, my neck, my nose, and finally, my lips. Once they finally found the desired spot, I could feel myself let go. Who needed Annabeth when I could have this anytime I wanted?

He put his hands in my hair, rubbing up and down my scalp and, while I was distracted, pushed me down on the bed flat. We paused for a moment so he could pounce on top of me then meet his lips with mine once again.

Let's just say, the next ten minutes was pure bliss. Panting hard, I staggered around his floor to find my clothing strung aimlessly on the ground while he searched for a lamp. I couldn't believe what had just happened, but I was so glad that it did.

When a light blinked on, I squinted and we both groaned at the sudden light in the darkness. When our eyes met we both blushed but kept looking at each other, not really sure what was next. Then, I remembered, Annabeth was next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fowlmaniac- Yikes, I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope you and that thing that gave birth to you work it out! Thanks for the comment. **

**Lil' P 101- I know! I loved thinking about them together. P.S, I am not a pervert. **

**Gaaralover51141- Yeah, details are always nice :) Unfortunately, it disturbs me to write lemons even though I could read them happily. And, hey, who said they did it? Haha, thanks for the review!**

**GennaWeasley- Thanks! I've been trying hard. And now I want some cookies **

Percy's pov 

I walked the road that connected the cabins to the beach, my eyes directed at my feet. Since most people were either still eating in the pavilion or approaching the area where the sing along takes place, the road was nearly deserted. I was thankful for this because, frankly, I needed some time to think.

What was the dream turnout of this situation? Annabeth would understand, we would become best friends again like when we were fifteen, and my new boyfriend and I could be happily in love with no regrets. Yet, if I wanted this fantasy to come true, I would have to think of a smooth, clean was to pull this off. If you haven't already noticed, I'm not the go to guy for brilliant ideas like I needed right now.

My final decision was, like my usual ideas, to wing it. I had no clue what I was going to say or how I was going to say it, but I hoped maybe one of the gods would feel sorry for me and help me out. Yes, very unlikely, but a guy can dream.

I found the path getting thinner and sand covering patches, making this become a reality. Here I was, breaking up with the girl everyone thought would be the one for me. It felt weird because, honestly, I thought the same thing just a few days ago. It would be the only thing TO expect, right? Best friends fall in love after saving the world together, it was the cliché ending you just come to expect. Yet, I guess I was being a rebel and challenging all that by falling in love with a boy…when I was a boy myself.

Speaking of Nico, I couldn't get him out of my head either. I felt bad for, technically, cheating on Annabeth, but, as bad as this sounds, I'm glad I did. Nico gave me a feeling I couldn't describe and, even now, I still had it. We made things official after our, err, fun time and now he was mine. Half of me wanted to take this time off for Annie, give her as much attention from me as she needed, but the other wanted to run back to that Hades cabin as quick as possible.

A few steps later the pathway was completely gone, replaced by soft, white sand. Realizing I was there, I lifted my head for the first time since leaving. Like I suspected, Annabeth was already there. She was sitting, staring at the blue waters, me only being able to see her profile.

I never gave much thought to how beautiful she was but, knowing our time as a couple was ticking, I took her in. Even four years later, she was still the hot bombshell I remembered from being sixteen. Her blond hair cascaded down to her mid-back, always way to involved in another things to cut it. The sun was almost down by now, just peeking up above the water, but the remainder left perfect shadows on perfect face. Even from here, her grey eyes twinkled in the night like a star. With her plain white, v-neck t-shirt and worn out jeans, she was like a low profile model. It was really no surprise I fell for her and now I could set her free. I knew, as soon as we broke up, the guys who had been crushing on her for years would finally have there chance.

When she caught me out of the corner of her eye, she turned towards me and smiled a genuine smile. I smiled back, but even I could tell it wasn't my normal, Percy Jackson smile. Her face faltered a bit, like she anticipated my upcoming movement, but it switched back like she knew it wasn't possible.

"Hey, Annie," I mumbled as I took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Perce," she replied, making a move for a hug. I gave her one in the hope that maybe she wouldn't hit me as hard once I pulled my stunt.

Once we pulled away and were sitting comfortably together, looking at the stars and waves, I jumped in, "I need to tell you something."

That got her attention. She turned her body to look at me then raised her eyebrows, "Yes?" 

"Listen, this is going to sound horrible and jerkish and…well, you're going to hate me after this. But, I have to tell you."

She looked back towards the ocean, like it would give her a sign or something, but nothing happened. She sighed, "Alright. Shoot."

I took a deep breath and said, "I've fallen in love with someone else who…isn't like you."I knew it hit her like a bowling ball the way she looked at me, eyes saucers, then up to the sky, then back to me. She didn't seem pissed, like I sincerely thought she would, just confused.

"Wha-What do you mean 'not like me'?" she asked, clearly not the thing I thought would first come out of her mouth. I was really hoping for some time while she yelled at me to conjure up a way to put this.

"Well, Ummmm-it's like…" I sighed and, closing my eyes, whispered, "Because it's a boy."

I waited for a reaction from her but all I got was the distance singing of campers and the waves crashing on the sand. I opened my eyes and saw she was completely shell shocked. "O-o-oh," she stuttered minutes later, finally finding something. She shook her head then started to get up.

"Wait!" I yelled, reaching up to take her hand and pull her back down. She looked at me and I could see her pretty eyes getting misty, threatening to let loose. "Please, let me explain," I begged.

Slowly, she sat back down, refusing to look at me in the process. I began my explanation, "Look, I know this is horrifying. It wasn't such an easy revelation for me either when I realized I was…like that. I'm sorry for wasting those four years of your life, Annabeth. But, trust me; I don't regret anything that happened between us. Now, I guess it's over, but I want you to know you were my first anything and always will be. Can we just…be friends?"

_She looked at me like I just told her I liked eating puppies, then replied, "Oh, yeah, you and your new boyfriend apparently. Before we start talking about 'friends', who is this mysterious guy you've fallen for?" She tried to push out a laugh at the end of it, but it somehow didn't escape her lips right. _

_"Ummmm, you're also going to freak about this, but…Nico…" I mumbled. It's not that I was embarrassed to be with Nico, that boy was all kinds of yummy, but I didn't want Annabeth to hate him, too. He didn't deserve that. When I said that, she did the thing I least suspected she would do. _

_She burst out laughing._

_I really didn't know whether to be offended or delighted that she wasn't beating me to a pulp. I awkwardly laughed beside her, making her laugh even harder if that was possible. _

_"Nico…and you…are dating…love!" she gasped once she was finished. Okay, now that was kind of offensive._

_"Listen, if you don't want to be friends with us anymore, we'll understand. Just, don't make fun of us. We're dead serious about this, you know," I sounded like my mom, scaring the bejeezus out of me, but I wasn't going to show it. I would stick up for me and my, well, man. _

_She took one more breathe before sighing, "I'm sorry. It's just, I never expected that. Thanks for telling me, though. I would rather you tell me your gay and falling for a guy than ignore it and always have him in the back of your mind. Besides, I've always wanted a gay friend and now I have two! Just, give me a few weeks and by the time we go back to school I'll be cool. I just need some time to undo four years of being in love with you."_

_I looked her in the eye to see if she was genuine. She was biting her lip, looking up at me with a bitter sweet smile. I knew she would keep that promise._

_"Thanks," I whispered before standing up, then helping her up as well._

_We walked together in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the cabins. Since I promised Nico I would meet him at my cabin, not having any siblings and all, me and her parted once there. She smiled and barely waved and I did the same before turning around and not looking back. _

_Nico's pov_

_I couldn't believe what was happening. In the last twelve hours, I had managed to fall in love Percy, make him love me back, get my heartbroken, sleep with him, and push him into breaking up with his long term girlfriend. It wouldn't have surprised me if it was all a lie, or better yet, a dream. But, something in Percy's eyes when he said he would do that made me hold on to hope a bit longer. _

_I stayed in my cabin ten more minutes after he left, waiting for Bethany to come home from dinner so she wouldn't be worried. Not that she would, or anything, but Chiron insist I keep an eye out for my little sis. _

_But when she came home, I knew something wasn't right. She wasn't annoying in a mean, I-have-no-life kinda way. It was more like, I'm-so-freaking-happy-I-could-die-right-at-this-moment, annoying. _

_"What kind of spell are you under? Do you need a doctor?" I asked as she skipped around the cabin, to the bathroom. _

_"No, I definitely do not, Nico. I'll be back," and with that, she skipped inside and closed the door behind her. _

_I attempted to scream, "Wait," through the door, but as soon as I tried her iPod started jamming out the lyrics to some Asking Alexandria song. Oh, at least she had good taste in music. _

_Not wanting to wait any longer, I ripped a piece of paper out of an old school notebook randomly lying on the ground, found a pen that's ink reminded me of blood, and jotted down the note, __I've gotta go, I'll be back…eventually. Be good!_

_With that done, I checked my reflection (sexy as usual), then jolted out the door. The Poseidon cabin was on the opposite side of the U, making me have to walk that much more. But, since he has no siblings, we can do whatever we want in there, and that was priceless. _

_People who had no camp spirit, such as me, were coming back from dinner and heading to their cabins. Some of them said hi as I walked past while others just ignored me, which was perfectly cool too. Gods, I was just in too good of a mood to be brought down by haters. _

_On my way there, I thought about that boy I'm now dating. It was just too good to be true. I mean, yeah, dad probably won't be happy about me playing the gay card, especially with Percy Jackson. And, the camp probably won't accept us for quite some time. But I honestly didn't give a damn. Being with him, like that, meant more to me than being accepted into society. _

_Of course, then again, I was use to that sort of thing. For god's sakes, I'm that punk, goth, emo boy who wears black skinny jeans and is the son of the god of death. Percy is, more than likely, so use to everyone loving him. He's hot, he's the son of the sea god, and he's an amazing leader. Now, would it become a problem when he sees that being THIS isn't that easy?_

_I saw a huge wood cabin with two, blue tridents marking the door. On the porch were a swing and two wicker chairs. Outside, a blue Prius sat to the side, the top open like he was in the middle of a repair. It seemed so casual, like a beach house sitting somewhere in California. I walked up the steps and realized, I didn't have a key. I shrugged and flopped down in to one of the wicker chairs, padded with a striped white, lime green and blue pillow. _

_Everyone who walked by gave me a funny look, like they didn't understand why I was here instead of Percy. I wanted to scream, __BECAUSE WE'RE DATING FOOLS!, __but didn't because I didn't think it would be appropriate. _

_It was a beautiful night tonight. It was a full moon night, the stars were shining brighter than usual, and the summer night breeze was blowing. I could've stayed out here all night, just sitting in this chair and watching people pass by. Well, that is until fifteen minutes later, Percy showed up. I saw him and Annabeth come in the U, and then part in opposite directions. I felt my heart racing when I saw his happy face, coming to me and not her. _

_When he met me on his porch, he wasted no time getting the word about the two of us. With people walking by and starring, he leaned over the chair I was sitting on and captured my lips in his. People were gasping and I couldn't wait to see their expressions once we parted. When we finally did, he smiled that perfect smile and laughed, "I did it, babe." _

_I couldn't help but laugh along. I usually wasn't the giddiest person, but this might just be the best day of my life. "Good, now let's go inside," I added with a wink. He pulled me up and we raced inside. I only got a glimpse of our crowd's faces but I could tell they were confused and weirded out. Good, let them be. _

_As soon as the door was closed, he pushed me on the bed and sat beside me. "You're now my boyfriend?" I more asked then stated. He nodded, smiling. "Good, now you're allll mine," I sighed, laying my head on his chest. _

_He laughed and ruffled my hair, "Yep, you bet. And no one can change that."_

_I smiled and knew this was where I was meant to be. Who cared if we would have harder times than usual, these moments, I knew, would be worth every ache and pain from it. So I let him take me to another world, the world where only we could visit. And, I knew, this was where I was meant to be. _

_**Thanks for reading! This was dedicated to all the GLBT communities affected by things such as this. Please review, for the last chapter, and tell me what you think of this story. **_


End file.
